The Intercedo Testament
by ThyAngelofLight
Summary: The story of an entity between God and the Devil


Before Genesis

Before God ever created humans in any way, he created an order of angels, for he knew that they could help in his creation and maintenance of the physical realm. God created all of the Angels, granting them a vast intelligence. He also created them in a certain Hierarchy, so that there would be two arch-Angels, would each look after four Angels each, who would look after 16 Angels, and so on. All Angels accepted His rules on right against wrong, all of them except one.

Lucifer was an Angel supervised by one of the Arch-Angels, Aeriusum, so he was very high ranked. His other friends were all under the rule of Aeriusum: Intercedo, Michael, and Accido. Intercedo was a quieter person, yet sometimes got loud. Michael was very outspoken on how God was all-powerful, and how He would always have Michael's support. Accido was smart, yet always wanted encouragement. He would drift to different people who he stayed with, depending on who praised him more.

Over Time, Lucifer silently rebelled against God, kept disagreeing more and more towards how the physical realm should be made. Soon he started searching for Angels he thought might share his views. Lucifer soon created the Order of Motus, whose sole objective was to overthrow God. He started with the low ranking Angels, as they were easily persuaded. As his skills in persuasion grew, he started getting higher ranking Angels enlisted into the Order of Motus. Soon he had over 150 Angels in the Order, and he soon started to get his three friends enlisted.

Of course, the first one that he went for was Accido, for he was the most gullible. Accido joined instantly, seeing the vast power of the Order of Motus. With Accido by his side, he doubled his forces.

Next, Lucifer went for Intercedo. Intercedo saw that he had no choice, and joined. This added tremendous power to Lucifer's cause, and now he believed that he could force Michael into joining.

When Lucifer met with Michael and used all his persuasion skills, it appeared as if Michael would join. Michael said "It has begun", and started to leave Lucifer. Lucifer attacked, and they fought. After awhile, they were both wounded, and Michael was able to escape Lucifer and he traveled back to God.

The Order of Motus was excited when Lucifer called an immediate meeting. He told them of what had happened, and they only option now was an all-out attack.

Intercedo and Accido were now very nervous. They did not want to lose this war. They wanted to be with the winning team, even if it meant betrayal. Nevertheless, they traveled to where the assault would begin.

When they arrived, the Divine Army was waiting, and in the background was God, and in the front was Michael. God called out to everyone, and he spoke: "Everyone who follows Lucifer into battle will not be forgiven"

Knowing that this would be do or die, the Order of Motus faith in Lucifer wavered. But Lucifer called out in reply: "Do not lose faith in our cause, for the Order shall prevail"

Accido, Intercedo, and Lucifer all charged, as so did the Order, and the Divine Army followed suit. This battle was fought over unrecorded Time.

Soon, Michael and Lucifer were engaged in their own epic battle. Lucifer, knowing that he needed help, called out: "Accido! Aid me in battle!" Michael called out: "Intercedo! Why do you fight for him? Aid the righteous man!"

Intercedo fled to the help of Michael. Lucifer was outraged. He exclaimed: "Why do you turn on your savior, Intercedo?" Intercedo has no reply, but proceeded to battle with Accido. Intercedo soon dealt the killing strike to Accido and called out to Lucifer: "Where do you travel when there is no place to go?"

Lucifer was distracted, which gave Michael the time to cast Lucifer and all his followers into hell. Except Intercedo. God called out to him "I said that all who fought for Lucifer would not be forgiven, and that still stands. Yet you cannot join Lucifer. You will have immortal physical life in the physical realm."

So Intercedo walks with us now, being whoever he feels like being, doing the will he feels like doing, walking the line drawn between good and evil. For he helped in the rise and fall of Satan.


End file.
